Parents
by 3DMGLonemachine
Summary: Hiccup and Jack take in a child they'd been watching over for some time. She died of a heart attack and she is brought back for whatever reason. Now they choose to raise her as their own. Self explanatory title, HiJack or FrostCup, whatever you call it.
1. Chapter 1

**It was a dream.**

* * *

The two boys sat on the floor next to the sleeping child. The little girl stirred a little as the younger male stroked her hair but soon returned to a peaceful sleep.

The little girl's name was Eli. She never spoke to anyone but Kanel, her caretaker for now, and it was obvious she wasn't mute. Often she'd sing alone in her room or play a few video games and laugh every time a teammate died; she'd even play this one really annoying game called Flappy Bird. Jack hated that game. It was impossible, it was hard to believe she'd get anywhere around 98. Eli also had a heart problem, much like another kid in the orphanage.

Though now, Eli was sound asleep, no one could wake her. Not now. She shifted and coughed but never seemed to wake up. Soon, her sweet dreams faded away. Eli coughed and sat up. Her chest began to hurt again. This time it wouldn't go away. Eli coughed again and took deep breaths like Kanel always told her to do. It didn't work this time. So Eli stood up, began cleaning the room, sat on the bed and stared out the window. The moon was bright and full tonight, it made her feel calm. It made her feel like there was someone there, watching over her. The room was clean and all the gaming consoles were already put away before she'd slept so Eli rested her head against the cold window.

The night faded away into the daylight. Kanel walked in the room, expecting a totally messy chaos and a laughing Eli. All she saw was a cleaned up room with a completely silent little girl on her bed, leaning against the window. She walked closer to the little girl and held her hand. She was really cold.

"Eli," Kanel whispered. She didn't answer. "Eli." No answer. "ELI." The little girl was as silent as the night. "ELI!" The panicked screams rang through the halls and frightened the volunteers and a little boy sitting in his room, reading. No one wanted to bother Kanel, though.

Kanel picked her up and ran out of the room, occasionally bumping into some others.

"Victor, call an ambulance!" The man didn't need to be told twice. The panic in Kanel's voice was enough.

There were sirens in the distance and the kids outside were going out onto the sidewalk and wondering who that was for. The ambulances pulled up as well as the police cars. The kids stared at the men for what seemed like forever. They stared at the gurney that had Eli and they watched as the paramedics took her to the ambulance.

"Maybe she had another heart attack." Policemen and paramedics were headed towards the orphanage where Kanel stood. Eli was barely alive around that time, she was breathing hard and the pain doubled since last night. The policemen did some questioning and they were finally off.

**Later…**

"I doubt she'd make it. Her heart is working too hard; we can't seem to do much about it." Kanel nodded.

"Well… Could I see her then?" The man nodded and let her in the room.

"Eli," Kanel said. The little girl smiled at her.

"Duh herro," she said as always. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, but…"

"Did he tell you I was dying?" Kanel slightly nodded.

"Well, something along those lines." Eli sighed but smiled.

"You know, I always dreamed of going out into the woods all on my own, having no heart problems whatsoever, and then I'd die by running into a tree. It wasn't a nightmare, I actually woke up laughing. It didn't seem all that painful, I just ran into a tree because I was stupid and I just died. It was funny. The way now, it hurts… I wish I could've died by a tree." Eli laughed but was soon silenced and now only the heart monitor could be heard. And its long drawn out **_beeeeeeeep _**was annoying as hell. Seriously, someone needed to turn that thing off.

**That night… **

Eli sat up in the hospital bed. Her head hurt and so did her chest.

"Eli," she looked around like a drowsy little puppy and spotted a boy around the age of 14 waving at her and smiling at her.

"Hm?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was like she'd been sleeping for a year. The boy walked over to her, picked her up and held her like a fragile little bear.

He stood at the windowsill, looked back, and jumped off, taking the little spirit back home.

* * *

**I know, I know, sucky story. But I was bored and originally it was for my entertainment. XD Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Duh herro. I'm currently obsessed with this so... Expect me to be updating this a lot... XuX Yey!**

**Uh, not entirely sure if I said this already, HiJack. Hiccup's the mother, Jack's the father. **

* * *

**~Eli's PoV~**

No one really ever told me that I was to be adopted… Well, a lot of parents considered because I was a sane little girl. However calm, I was weak, a waste of everything. According to my father and all the children in the orphanage, I was a worthless little thing, a complete waste of time, a mistake.

I never understood why anyone would adopt me. Not after learning all that. I was so excited when I died. I was so excited to finally relieve the world of my existence. I was so happy that everyone else was. Kanel once told me that one death can change so many lives. I was sure mine had a positive effect. Everyone was much happier, much more excited.

So imagine how scared and angry I was when I was finally adopted. Imagine how upset I was to find myself awake in someone's arms calling me their daughter. I thought they'd see me as I finally was and leave me alone. It wasn't like I had enough punishment anyways.

_What if the pain and suffering of loneliness was my punishment for leaving?_I wondered.

I never really talked to these people I were to call "Mother" and "Father". I couldn't speak around them.

"Eli," Dad said. I shivered in answer. At the moment, he saw me in my room with a lit lamp, drawing someone.

Yes, I was drawing someone. I had his face in my head, I remember it. I only had to guess at the body. I guess just seeing the man's face intimidated him. He looked so angry and scared, kind of how I did my first day with them.

"Eli…" However calm he tried to sound, I could hear his fear. "Who is that?" I shrugged. Should I or should I not speak my first words in front of them?

"… Pitch…" My voice was low, quiet, like I never spoke at all. But Dad heard me, because he tensed and gently took the drawing from me. No matter how calm or gentle he was, judging by how cold it became, he was angry. "'m sorry…" He seemed to calm down and sighed.

"I'm not mad at you," he said. "Now where have you seen this man?" I set the things down and sighed. Well it wasn't like I could get out of this now...

"Nightmares..." I mumbled. "I had nightmares and he was there, telling me how I'd be abandoned again." Jack laughed, somewhat amused.

"Don't believe it. We love you too much to let you go."

A while later, Dad gave me a voodoo doll and explained to me what it was and why I had to hide it. It was supposedly my life in a doll. If it strikes the heart, I'm dead. I wasn't supposed to lose it or let anyone touch it if they knew it was even there. He gave me a scarf to hide it and I made sure I never let it stay in clear view.

* * *

**A year later…**

"Eat a cookie!" Eli grew just a little. She was 8 now and learned a lot from her parents. Jack told her to never eat a cookie from the elves. And she'd witnessed one of them spitting one back out. It was disgusting.

Eli was actually hiding from her father. He decided it was a great idea to play hide and seek with her and she wound up here some how and now she's hiding from him. Along the way she passed Burgess... And something very important was lost for some time.

**Eli's PoV**

"Uncle North, do you ever see your elves spitting out the cookies they make you?"

"No, why?"

"Because there's slimy stuff all over a chewed up cookie on the plate you took that cookie from. That's why." North looked at the plate and the chewed up cookie was gone but the evidence of the slimy stuff was still there.

"That is gross," North muttered.

"And you ate one. But at least you don't get sick." I looked around the room and grabbed the staff I'd been crafting. Suddenly every part of my body hurt but I had no idea why. Maybe it was just some stupid side effect from the heart problem I had a long time ago. I'm over it now, I think. I don't know, I don't have any heart failures anymore but Mom never wants me to get active until he's sure I'm okay.

"And that is…?"

"I dunno, Dad said I should make my own weapon but I have no powers. I guess I'm just gonna fight with a fancy stick."

"Oh come on, you frost things over all the time. And everything you touch always turns into one of those gaming systems."

"That's only when I'm bored…"

"Yes, but it is helpful for me because the children around the world now all want those new gaming systems."

"Yeah, but they're for violent games! What about Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy? I don't like their _fun _games nowadays. If it's violent why not give them a slobbered cookie?" Dad burst in through the door right when I made a fire truck turn into a 3DS but he didn't see me. Mostly because I was in the far corner of the room and he was focused on Uncle North at the moment.

"NORTH!"

"I'm right here, Jack, no need to yell." I hid behind Uncle North's desk and stared at the device. It was small.

"Where's Eli?" Dad sounded slightly panicked but seeing as to how Uncle North saw me hide, I could only assume he shrugged for there was no answer.

"I have not seen your little girl today. Is something the matter?" Dad seemed to panic even more.

"Oh nonononononono…" I reached for the small blue and white voodoo doll that usually hung around my neck but it wasn't there anymore. That wasn't a good thing… "Do you know what I found in the snow? Abandoned in the snow where anyone, maybe even Pitch could've reached it! IN BURGESS! Jamie stepped on it!" Oh… Maybe that's what hurt me…

"What? What did you find?" Uncle North seemed worried now.

"It was the voodoo doll, North. You know that thing that keeps Eli alive!"

"She must have been playing in the fields again…"

"North please tell me she's here!" I knew enough was enough when Dad was really worried. "I don't know if it was stabbed or not, it just looks out of shape, so please tell me she's here!" I crawled out of my hiding place and smiled at Dad.

"Duh herro!" I couldn't even count a second before Dad was hugging me like he just saved me from dying... Well he technically did.

"How many times do I have to tell you to make sure your voodoo is secure before you leave?" He scolded putting the voodoo back on the light blue chain around my neck. He tied a black scarf around my neck to hide it and sighed.

"Sorry, Dad…" I muttered.

"Parents," Uncle North chuckled.

"Dad…" I started. He made a sound to signalize that he was listening. I took the staff off Uncle North's desk and was about to speak before…

"North, I'm gonna take Eli home now, okay?" Uncle North nodded. Dad hug/carried me and I watched Uncle North's figure get smaller and smaller, fading into the distance before Dad finally left the workshop into the cold, cold, blizzard.

* * *

**I actually fell asleep…**

_**"Don't live so happily for so long." Oh no, it was him, again... "Your parents are going to abandon you. It'll replay over and over again and do you want to know why?" **_

_**"I think the thought of it all happening again is enough for me." He didn't listen. Instead, the images of my parents leaving me alone in a blizzard kept replaying. **_

_**"It's because you're a worthless little thing. Waste of time. You're the worst thing to live, you should take that voodoo doll and kill yourself now." He sounded like a hater on the internet. Yes, I know what the internet is. Don't hate. **_

_**"It's not like I don't know that," I muttered. The man laughed and the images became more violent to the point I was being abused and then...**_

I'm here awake now, walking through the cave, looking for something to do. In the middle of the night. I wish I had the gaming systems but Uncle North always keeps them in his office for me to play on whenever we visit.

Because I had some stupid heart problem as a human, Mom doesn't let me go out much in fear I might still have it. I won't die from it but from her words, he doesn't want me to be hurting for hours on end. I'm also forbidden to play horror games. Instead, I get to go to Jamie's house with Dad and we get to watch PewDiePie behind his back. We also get to watch Markiplier or Tobuscus, maybe even Yamimash if we can!

I don't curse unless I'm angry.

Well back to business, I walked into my parents' room and they were sleeping, back to back. There was some room, maybe I could squeeze in? I'm still tired but I'm scared of waking them up...

So I decided to lay on the floor right next to the bed and tried to fall asleep there. I should be glad that the floor is covered with thin, smooth ice and a carpet because I'd have a headache if the floor was all rocks. I can understand because Dad's also barefoot and it's painful to walk on rocks barefooted. The wind doesn't really support us in the cave. The carpet was soft and cold but I had some sense of safety for some reason. Maybe it was because I was close to my parents.

I didn't exactly notice my mom wake up but I soon found out when he accidentally stepped on me (He didn't put much weight in the step yet) and I squeaked like a mouse. He cursed and picked me up. He also began to panic when I was unresponsive but I was tired, okay? He was quickly blurting out apologies.

"Mooooom..." I whined. "'m tired..." He seemed to smile and he set me down in the bed between him and Dad and hugged me. It was probably to make me feel safe... and warm.

Dad turned around and hugged us both. I really wanted to scream, "FAMILY SANDWICH HUG" but it was _the middle of the night _and we were _trying to sleep_. So I just snuggled into the warm and cold hug (it was a nice feeling actually) and go to sleep, with a better dream than earlier.


End file.
